Message from an Imperial Stormtrooper
Background Near the end of the Galactic Civil War, after the battle of BE NAMED and New Republic victory over the planet, a team of New Republic soldiers inspected an Imperial camp that they had been ambushed and destroyed. During the inspection, the team found a holo-pad containing a written message to his wife and children. The message itself was supposed to both inspire them and build up hopes of the Empire winning the war despite the war finally reaching the Core Worlds, and even the world of which the troopers family lived. The troopers letter would later become instructions running over the beliefs of the Empire and a rally for the government. The message seems to have never made it to his family, and the trooper himself was unidentified able. The data-pad, and its message, was later put on display in the Galactic Museum on Coruscant after the New Republic successfully gained control over the Core Worlds. The Message "My Dear Wife The attack by the countless hordes in the past weeks is over. The silence of death rests over the battlefield, over the smoking, destroyed Rebel tanks, over the masses of troops they drove to death. The loneliness of the battlefield returns. Their attack was in vain, their sacrifice forgotten, broken against our death-spewing blasters, against our strength, against our will, against our faith, which is stronger than any challenge. For in our hearts is the Empire, the Empire that must live, must survive, the Empire that is you and the children. You are the Empire for us, and we carry you in our hearts. We fight and sacrifice and bleed for you. We never weaken for a second, for you must be protected. Back in our trenches, we think of home, and I hold your last dear message in my worn hands. Thank you for the words and news, for which I am deeply thankful. The war is now falling on our soil, on the Core. You write to me of the terror attacks by the Rebels, and of heavy sacrifices, privations and worries that you also now face. I am filled with enormous rage, as are all of us here. There must be revenge, thousand-fold revenge, but in my heart there is deep and holy thanks for those who through their sacrifice rescued you, for what they lost, you still have. Has that occurred to you? My dear wife, now you suddenly face problems that you have never before had. They are similar to the problems we troopers face every rotation and every hour, to give up what is most dear to hold on to life. Will you fail this hour of trial? Were that to happen, you would not be my wife, because I know that you will remain brave. Our children are still happy and healthy. To ensure their life in the great Imperial future, you must allow them to leave the Core for the safety of the unknown regions, there from which will come the strength to build our new government. I know how unspeakably hard it will be for you to give up everything that you loved and valued, but it is not so much as to outweigh victory. And when victory has come, you will praise the Emperor's wisdom, who protected our children and gave them back to us. And do you know how happy I will be to know that you are safe? We can lose everything we have, everything except our honor, our homeland, and the lives of our children. That we must defend, and win victory. Now it is time to prove that we are Imperials, that we believe in the Emperor and are loyal to him. You must think the same way all of us do: Now more than ever we must stand together, help each other, obey every order. Your heart must tell you "I believe in victory, I believe in the Emperor." That is our most holy confession. We carry it through the hell of these unimaginably difficult days of August, and it will shine in us when we rebuild our ruined cities and our children are happy around you. My dear wife, I greet our children. Stay brave, loyal, and proud, and learn what the soldier has long known: to believe in victory even in the most difficult and hopeless situation, for only victory can unite us once again in the Empire." Trivia * This is almost a cut and paste of "Letter from a German Soldier During World War II". * This entire page was made to flesh out the after Endor and fall of the Empire era more. * Almost made as a type of experiment to see how it would work out. Category:Galactic Empire Category:New Republic Category:Coruscant Category:Galactic Civil War